We and The Library
by Nachan0928
Summary: Jui came to the library to search for his keitai, he didn’t expect that he would meet Shun there. After got what he searched, he helped Shun too. But, something happened between them…


**Title: **We and The Library (one-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance, SMUT

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Jui x Shun

**Band(s):** Vidoll

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Jui came to the library to search for his _keitai_, he didn't expect that he would meet Shun there. After got what he searched, he helped Shun too. But, something happened between them…

***~* We and The Library *~***

"_Jaa na_, Jui-kun!", Rame said cheerfully as he waved his hand to Jui. He's one of Jui's classmates and also, his best friend.

"_Jaa!_", Jui replied, he waved his hand, too.

Everyone in the classroom was gone. The class was empty. Only Jui there, he late because he just got back from the library. The teacher punished him to search something by reading. Jui was punished because he didn't do his summer holiday-homework. _How poor…_ (^_^;)

School was over; it was around 3.30 p.m. that time. Jui had prepared his stuffs, he shoved them into his bag and get ready to go home. Nevertheless, when he saw his belongings, he felt like something was missing. He kept silent for a moment to think and finally, he knew that lost thing.

Jui had forgotten his _keitai_, he was thinking hard, tried to remember the last place he had visited and might leave his _keitai_ there. Moreover, he remembered it; he probably left his _keitai_ in the library, so he went there.

_Good, now I'm all alone in this school because of this…!!_ He thought.

One thing for sure, being alone is the thing he hates the most. After he arrived in the library, suddenly he saw someone was sitting there. He recognized that person already. Of course, because that person was his cute lover.

"Shucchan, what are you doing here at this time?", he asked, it made Shun turned his head to that voice's direction.

"Well, I had lost my pen here, that's my lucky pen. I know it sounds _baka_, but I feel like I can't do anything without that pen!", he answered.

Jui raised one of his eyebrows._ Nani~~?_ He thought.

"And what about you?", Shun added.

"I thought that I might leave my _keitai_ here, so I want to check it out", Jui said.

"Oh, _sou nanda…_ I think I've found your _keitai_. It's on the table near the fiction books section. I didn't pick it because I thought you might come and pick it by yourself", Shun explained.

"_Arigatou na_, Shucchan!", Jui said as he dashed out to that table. Shun was just smiling while he saw Jui's attitude. He was like a child that has found his toys. Shun chuckled at his own thought.

He continued his searching, but he found nothing. Shun let out a sigh. "My… my… what should I do without that pen!?" he mumbled, his pretty face looked sad.

"Shucchan, have you found your pen, yet?", Jui asked as he walked to Shun's place, but Shun didn't answer him.

_Mmm, I think I've known the answer already, but to be honest, his sad face really made me…_ Jui unable to continue his thought. Shun felt a pat on his shoulder, he turned his head around.

"I'll help you to find it, honey…", Jui said.

_~After an hour searching~_

"I don't find anything, your pen, maybe someone has picked it out", Jui spoke.

"Eh? _Nani~!?_ But, that pen is really precious for me…", Shun yelled. "I think you should buy the new one, honey", Jui added.

After few minutes that seemed like an age no words from both guys, finally Shun broke the silence. "Okay, I think you're right… let's go home, Jui-kun", Shun answered as he got up from the floor, his voice was shaky. Jui could tell that Shun was trying to resist his tears. He took his bag on the table.

Jui looked at Shun's sad face, he stared seriously at him. He could feel his lover's feeling, but when he saw Shun bit his own lips slowly, again, Jui felt something different. The way Shun bit his lips and licked it a bit, his long-white neck, his skin that looked like porcelain, very contrast with his red lips. It made Jui wanted to touch him.

_My God, please forgive me for take a chance of this, but I swear I can't take it anymore!_ Jui thought as he approached Shun.

Suddenly, he held Shun tightly from the back and kissed his neck. "Ju-jui-kun… what are you…", Shun turned his head to Jui. He was blushing.

Slow but sure, Jui's right hand moved to the front of Shun's trouser. He unbuttoned it and undoes the zipper. Meanwhile, his left hand was searching its way to Shun's nipples and once he found it, he pinched it softly.

"Ahh~~ Stop it, Jui-kun!", Shun pleased. He turned his body around.

"Let's do it here, Shucchan…", Jui whispered on Shun's ear. He kissed Shun so roughly. Ravishing his lips.

Shun broke their kiss. "Cho-chotto, Jui-kun… didn't we just do it last night?", Shun asked between his panting, tried to stop Jui.

"But, I need more of you, my cute Shucchan!", Jui answered as he pushed Shun onto the wall and placed his hands around him.

Jui kissed Shun again, so hungrily. He slipped his tongue in forcedly, but Shun didn't allow it, he fought back. And the battle of tongue had begun. After few minutes battling, Jui won. He pulled Shun's head to deepen their kiss.

"Mmhhh~ ahhnn~", sound of Shun's moans. Finally, Jui was the one who broke the kiss and continued with licking Shun's neck, he sucking and then biting on it softly.

"Jui-kun… you're already hard _down here…_", Shun said as he felt Jui's erection was poking him right on his stomach.

"Your scent and this quiet situation of library, has turned me on so much", Jui replied lustfully.

Jui forcedly dragged Shun onto the table, he pushed him down and continued kissing him, from his neck up to his lips. His hand went down to touch Shun's member, he was stroking it slowly, but became faster by the time. Faster and faster, it made Shun became as horny as Jui was. Jui sure made a fast move.

"Jui-kun… don't so fast…", Shun said softly.

One of Jui's hands had taken Shun's uniforms off. He trailed kisses on Shun's body. He was smelling, sucking, and then biting again. Leaving some hickey all over Shun's slender body. Jui leaned his head down; he kissed the tip of Shun's cock.

Slow but sure, he put it into his mouth, though not all. He sucked it deeply, bobbed his head up and down. Shun threw his head back as his hand grabbed a handful of Jui's hair. "Ehhnn~ Jui-kun…", sound of his moans, he didn't even realize that he pushed Jui's head to suck further. In addition, Jui didn't care about it, too.

"Ahh~ ahh~ Jui-aahhh~", Shun moaned then he bit his lips.

Shun felt that his orgasm was approaching. He commanded his lover to let his cock out of his mouth. Soon, he spread his seeds onto Jui's face and hand. He groaned while he rode out his orgasm.

Jui licked his hand that had Shun's seeds on it and also, cleaned his face up with the same hand. "You know Shucchan honey, your taste, it's change a bit every time we have sex, even we just did it last night. But your taste is already different now", Jui said as he continued licking that hot liquid on his hand.

"I like it", he added softly while he licked his lips seductively; make sure that there were no Shun's seeds left.

"Fuck me now, but no finger! Make me beg for more…!!", Shun said as he parted his legs even wider by his own.

"As you wish", Jui stood up again and leaned his body to Shun. "Your hole, it's twitching", Jui added as he positioned himself between Shun's now-opened legs.

His cock was really hard and he just wanted to put it in. Jui was pressing his erection in slowly. Shun was about to protest when he suddenly thrust it all quickly at once. "Aahh~ don't you know that you're so big, Jui-kun!", Shun murmured, but Jui still could hear that.

"I know you love it, right? When my cock rammed into you…", Jui whispered. He grinned widely as he started to thrust his erection inside, slowly but became fast.

He kept thrusting, meanwhile Shun just moaned or bit his own lips. "Don't so deep, Jui-kun… but harder!", Shun pleased. Jui's answer came by his rough thrusts. "Not yet, harder!", Shun said between his moans.

"Aahh~ nhh~ harder! Faster!!", Shun gripped Jui's shoulders tightly, even he almost tore his uniforms out.

"Ahh… Jui~! Jui~!! Does it feel good? Ah… ahh…", Shun continued his moans. It made Jui became more intoxicating.

"You're the best in the entire universe, Shucchan!", Jui replied softly.

Jui bit his lips, he felt that his orgasm was close. Shun realized it and said in a lustful tone, "Don't pull out, yet. I want to feel you cum inside of me…".

"With pleasure…", Jui was grinning as he leaned his head down and kissed Shun's right thigh softly. Finally, he was cumming inside his lover's ass. He shot the whole load as he bit Shun's thigh hardly to muffle his screams. Therefore, he heard Shun also screamed. "Jui-kun… it's too much", Shun said, tried to catch his breath.

Jui collapsed on top of Shun. He was panting heavily as if he almost lost his breath. He pulled out and saw his seeds were overflowing. "_Gomen_, lose control sometime", He chuckled. Shun just smiled so nicely. He got up to sit and lifted his hands around Jui's neck. Jui pulled him closer, he embraced him tightly. He licked Shun's neck then they kissed so gently and long.

"Well, let's get back now. I'll take you home, I don't want your mother is worrying about you, and also my mother", Jui said after they broke the kiss. "Yeah, sure after we got our uniforms tidy. Hahaha", Shun replied.

"You know honey, I think library isn't too bad", he added and they were just laughing happily.

**~End of the story~**

Note: Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~


End file.
